


First Meetings

by AnaMachado



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet, First Meetings, Less than 50 Words, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 20:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16145207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaMachado/pseuds/AnaMachado
Summary: A tentative at the First Meeting prompt feat Maxiel. Really short.





	First Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing, and bad at it. Also not a English native. So probably errors.  
> Also all the thanks for Quagswagging for all the incentive. You're great!

Their real first meeting happened years before, when their age difference made him only able of seeing the younger as the kid he was. Wouldn't be until years into their future that he would think of that Dutch boy as one the most important persons of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally part of a 30 Day OTP Challenge, but accidentally lost all the others and only this one survived.


End file.
